My Heart
by Hyuuga Sakura
Summary: What if Itachi wasn't as alone as everyone thought he was? What if there was someone who loved him? When they reunite what will happen?Itachixoc
1. The Meeting

A/N:I feel like writing a little somethin' (butt numbing bored right now). So forgive me if it's not as good as someone would like it to be. It's a little somethin' that I just thought of. So here goes!

Disclaimer: who needs one! if owned it I wouldn't be writing these fanfics!

My Heart

The leaves on a nearby tree rustled as a child's body was roughly thrown against it. The child grunted in reply, as the people continued to beat the stuffin' out of her. She lifted her head up slightly at a pause in the beating, only to have a blade come in contact with the side of her face. It cut her down her right side of her face. Her blood spattered across the ground and the people beating her.

"You got blood on my clothes!" One said and kicked her in the gut.

She turned over and hacked up some more blood. The smell was nausiating to her. But she was almost used to it.

She could handle the beatings but this was only the fifth time where they saw her blood. It hurt her that they were so uncaring.

She slowly got up thinking that the beating was over but got elbowed inbetween her shoulders as a response. She felt her cheek hit the ground hard and tasted more blood in her mouth. She tried despretly to keep the tears from coming but in the end she could feel the hot sreak on her cheek already. Then suddenly she heard a yell and saw the body of one of the people who were beating her lying on the ground near her.

She carefully picked herself up to see a little boy about her age staring coldly at her. He had a line on either side of his nose and black hair. He walked over to her and as she saw him more clearly, she could see the color of his eyes. She was shocked to discover that he had red eyes with three little curved black tear drops in them.

She felt his finger wiping away her tears before it registered with her mind. She flung her arms around him and huged him to convey her gratitude. He awkwardly stood there until he pushed her away from him. Then he turned to walk away but stopped abruptly when he heard her hack up some more blood.

He turned around sharply when he heard her body hit the ground with a small _thud_.

He sighed and picked her up, then proceeded to walk home a little slower than usual. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye as he walked, and noticed her appearence.

She had strawberry blond hair, and milky white skin. Her face had pinkish tinge to it (a/n:no it's not the blood), and her petal like lips that were slightly parted. He realized he had been staring and that he was already at his clan's gate. He kicked it with his foot to get someone's attention. His uncle looked up from his newspaper and went over to open the gate for him.

"Who ya' got there?" He asked pointing to the girl in his arms. He smiled falsely and said "She followed me home. Can I keep her?". He brushed past his uncle and proceeded to his house.

"Oh my lord!" His mother exclaimed when he showed up at their front door. She helped him get her upstairs while trying not to wake the new baby. They placed her in the spare room of their house, on a somewhat big bed.

His mother ran down stains to get some bandages for her wound. She appeared in the doorway with them, then immediately got pulled away to take care of the baby.

He was left with the task of treating her. He sighed and gently lifted her head onto his lap (after some adjusting) and carefully cleaned the wound. Suddenly the girls eyes snapped open. She quickly looked around the room, scared.

"Don't worry, I'm the one that saved you." He said to her. She looked at him and before he could do anything, he was stuck in a trance-like state. Her eyes were so captivating that he couldn't look away. Her green eyes resembled chizzled emeralds.

"I remember....but, who are you?" She asked reaching up and touched his face. Her touch was so gentle, and caring, how could anyone beat her so cruelly?

"Itachi. Uchiha, Itachi." He said smiling a little to try an increase her spirits. She smiled back, causing her green eyes to sparkle.

_Damn. I'm staring again aren't I?_ He thought cursing in his mind. She giggled a little then passed out. A bit of blood escaping her mouth as she muttered "ouch".

He called to his mom and she burst through the door, a little worse for wear. "What?" She asked snappishly.

"She passed out." He reported to her. "This is just great." She said sarcasticly.

A/N: Bet you didn't expect it to be Itachi. And you'll have to wait to find out who she is. That is, if you all want me to continue. . . . but I probably will. I like the story (personally) and it will probably be a romance, but I might just kill her, you never know. I'd like to point out to all nitpicks, Itachi is young and still relatively nice. So he's not really ooc. Oh, and they are about eight in this chapter. A big thanks to being bored, the music file on the computer, and of course baa-chan! your a life saver! - (review if you want to)


	2. Memories

A/N: Yo yo you yo! How are you! It's been such a long time! (help, I'm being forced to write everyday! whip cracks). (finally- I know you're thinkin' it) on to My Heart Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own my new character.

My Heart

Chapter 2

She woke up with an intense pain and only half of her face didn't feel weird.

"You awake?" She heard a person say from the dark corner of the room she was in. The Person came closer to her and appeared to be the boy who helped her. She vaugely remembered his name. "Itachi?" She asked half guessing. "Don't guess. But it is." He said as an answer. "Sorry. It only sounded like a guess, but I was pretty sure", she said, wincing at the pain of her face.

"Did I put them too tight?" Itachi asked concerned. "No I'm fine." She said looking surprised at his comment.

He shook his head and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Where is your home?" he asked, straighting the bed sheets. "I..don't...I don't have one." "Then you'll live here." They both looked up at the answer to her problem.

Itachi's mother stood in the hallway. Smiling at the girl lying in bed. "We have enough spare rooms. This one can be yours. The only catch is that you have to put up with a newborn and him." She finished pointing to Itachi. He, in turn, smiled a cheesy smile.

She giggled a little at his antics and looked at them. "You sure? I mean, you know, under the surcumstances that we met?", she said looking at Itachi's mom, while pointing at herself and him.

"Itachi has informed me of them", she said nodding. "Don't worry about it. We're the strongest clan in Konoha."

The girl smiled at the answer and then laid back on the bed. "Oh sorry! You must be still a little tired", the mother said, rushing to her and pulling the sheets close to her new daughter's face. Then they heard a high pitched wail. The mother groaned and walked out of the room muttering to herself something about 'why have more children? Why not?, he says'.

She and Itachi sniggered a little as she was safely away. "So what's your name?" Itachi asked.

"I'm...Kane", she said thinking. "Really?", he asked, raising his eyebrow. "YES!" She said as she threw a pillow at him. "Why'd you do that?" He asked holding his arms up to protect himself. "You were makeing fun of me!", she said angrily.

"No." He said laughing at her. "Shut it!" She said and hit him again. And so they had their first pillow fight.

"Itachi!" Kane screeched through the woods. "Itachi come out!" She was standing in a clearing, hands on hips, aggitated expression on her face. In one hand she held a Konoha bandana, the other a kunai waiting to hurt someone.

She felt something cold on her neck and immediately knew it was Itachi's kunai. She sighed and held up her hands. "You won." He stepped in font of her with a happy expression on his face bandanaless. "What?" He asked takeing the bandana from her. She jammed her kunai into his stomach and the Itachi before her turned into smoke. "I want the real one." She ground out catching the bandana not even looking. Itachi meterialized before her and looked slightly amused himself. "What can I help you with?" He asked innocently. She glared at him. "I knew you were stupid but forgetting your forehead protector?" She tapped him with the metal part on his forehead as she spoke to make sure he understood. "Anbu don't need them." He said pushing it aside. He smiled at her evily.

"And what were you doing in my room?" He asked pushing her shoulder. She blushed then said closeing her eye's "I wasn't and that's the thing! You left it near the trashcan!" She was still blushing slightly but not much.

To anyone else who observed this they'd think that she had nerves of steel for argueing against Uchiha, Itachi but in reality she didn't. They were really close. So close that some used to say soulmates. They'd make disgusted faces and backaway slowly.

But through the years she'd come to think of him as a sort of soulmate and he had her though they'd never admit it. So they were left to harrassing the life out of each other.

"You certainly like to follow me, Kane. You starting to like me or something?" He asked put his arms around her waist. "No I've just started to look up to you." She said laughing. They soon were both laughing.

"_You_ look up to _me_?" He asked laughing. She snorted. "Well I did beat you out to be a Anbu." He said lookin at his finger nails. "I LET you win!" She said angrily. "Yeah surrre you did." He said rolling his eyes. It was then that she smacked him.

It was often debated if she let him win, he said no she said yes. So it was going to be one of life's great mystery's.

He smiled at her and brushed some hair out of her face. "Itachi." She said looking into deeply into his eye's. She looked away and continued "We should head back the sun's going down." "Kay." He answered.

_"Go help Sasuke train. Meet him at the clearing over at the big oak. He'll already be there." Itachi told her._ 'Damn me for listening!' She thought bitterly to herself.

She was bolting through the streets at top speed. She'd found Sasuke unconcious and brought him to the Hokage's office, then left to find Itachi.

She finally made it to the main raod that leads to the village gates.

"Itachi!" She screamed at him. She saw a shadowy figure a little ways ahead of her and knew it was Itachi. She walked briskly to him but she was panting from the over exertion. She caught up to him for he had stopped at her voice.

She beat his back with her fists, her tears soaking his shirt. "Why?" she asked distruaght. "Why?" she repeated hopeing to just wake up. He didn't answer and that angered her.

"Answer me!" She demanded turning him around to look into his eye's.

Blood soaked him, he had a blank face and slowly said "Nothing I can say will make you happy. So suck it up." She aimed a punch at his face but he caught it. "Tell me!' She growled out tears still comeing.

"To test my power." He said as if it was obvious. She fell to the ground clutching her head. _How did . . .what did . . .I can't I can't-_ Her thoughts were cut off by his voice. "I'll comeback to fight you." He was going to leave but she grabbed him.

"Please don't." She whispered suddenly changeing in emotion. Her mind was wiped clear the second she touched him. "Don't go." She pleaded.

"Itachi, I'll wake up and it'll be a dream." She whispered. "I don't want you to go." She was crying again.

She slowly looked up at him and said "I . . . I love you." She hugged him then.

The atmosphere grew silent and nothin moved. The wind blew and leaves filled the air around them. She saw an emotion flash behind his eye's but it dissapeared.

There was faint shouting in the back and the moment was lost only to seen in memories.

Itachi looked at her and smiled "I'll come back."

She was so surprised she let go of him and he dissapeared. She felt a tap at the back of her neck and passed out.

She shot up in her bed room. Sweat glistened on her body in the morning light. She sighed as she thought to herself _memories are in the past and that's where they should stay._ It was her daily ritual, forget. Kane was no more.

A/N: not a lot for the long one up there. A big thanks to: Fictionsoul, THe real question is: what is YOUR name?, anime-fan993, allyluv17, Shadow Demon Kitsune, and shizuku-kun!

and arigato mutti! reveiw if you want! -


	3. Meeting in the Rain

A/N: Well I hope your happy. me's writing another story! - well here's chapter three.

My Heart

chapter 3

Kane looked around her small room in the huge Uchiha manor. She sighed and went to Sasuke's room. She turned the door knob and the door swung open. For a second she thought she saw Itachi sitting on the bed, but when she blinked it turned into Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." She said routinely. She never got an answer out of him, but still said it. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them back to let in the morning light.

Sasuke followed her movements. "Kane-nee-chan, why ....what's for breakfast?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

Kane grimiced at his tone. Whenever he spoke to her it was a threat insead of a comment. (And she was afraid of her cooking) "What would you like Sasuke-kun?" She said staring outside.

He shrugged and got off his bed, already ready for the day. There came a knock at the door and they both went down to see who it was.

Kane opened the door to reveal a bubblegum pink haired girl who was on Sasuke's team. "Ohayo Kane-chan!" She greeted smiling brightly. Kane smiled back. The girl was nice-a little obsessive-but nice. "Is Sasuke-kun home." Sakura beamed like she was the sun when she spoke his name. Kane nodded, even though she knew Sasuke didn't want the girl to know his whereabouts...ever.

"Sasuke! Sakura's here." Sasuke walked over and looked out of the door. "What do you want?" He asked, faltering her smile some. "I wanted to know if you and Kane-chan would like to go have breakfast." She saw his face twist in thinking. Either brave Kane's cooking or a morning with Sakura....hard either way. He might not come out alive. Well Kane would come to breakfast with him, so he had a sheild.

He nodded, and he and Kane left with Sakura.

They arived at the ItchiRaku (a/n:right?) ramen place when Naruto swamped them ....well actually Sakura.

They ate a good breakfast and when they were done, Kakashi poofed in. He informed them of a new mission and they left.

Kane sat alone at the ramen resturant, then got up and left. She was so lonely Sasuke was a cold hearted imitation of who he used to, and it hurt to think of even him being as he was, leaving her to rot alone.

Her mind drifted and her feet took her to a small clearing in the woods. She walked up to a tree and ran her hands over the healing bark. She and Itachi used to train here. She still let her aggression out on this tree for he used to push her against it as a sign of defeat.

She shook her head and walked home, it was then she noticed an eagle flying over her head.

She reported to the Hokage's office immediately, got her mission info and was off.

"Sasuke's gone after Naruto after learning that Itachi is after him." Sakura told Kane breathlessly at the village gates.

Kane nodded and took off after Sasuke.

_Damn you Itachi! Why must you haunt us so!?_ She thought bitterly to herself as she searched the village for Sasuke.

She finaly found them and saw him slumped over Gai.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed. She ran to him and hugged him (while he was still on Gai).

"Kane he's unconcious." Gai told her.

"What happened?" She asked checking him for wounds.

"Itachi." Gai said. Kane nodded and sped off in search of Itachi.

"Ah, Kane. I have not returned to Konoha yet, so why do I see you before me?" Itachi drawled from the end of a dark alley. It was raining and his nonchalant manner was makeing her bottled rage come out.

"You damn well know what I'm doing here!" She screamed at him. Her wet hair was stuck to her face and her clothes hung to her body. She shivered and could see her breath, for it was also extremely cold.

"If you stay outside, you'll catch a cold." Itachi said eyeing her. She hated his look. All she could see were his sharingan.

She felt her rage start to fill her inside and let it out in a string of curses directed at him.

"My, you certainly have become a potty mouth." He said with a smirk in his voice.

Her rage still hadn't ended, but she could already feal the yearning to be with him. In his arms, near him. Her chest hurt with her conflicting emotions and she could feel a lump in her throat. She wanted to let her tears fall and soon gave in.

Her knees gave out and she fell into Itachi's arms. He held her and all seem to stop.

"Why?" She whispered into his cloak. "Why did you leave?" She whispered feeling her tears cotinuing to fall.

"And if I stayed and all was right, the world would have been better. Would it have been Kane?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She just stared at him. His eyes were again their normal onyx. He leaned down to her face and......

She could hear the rain but that was it.

A/N: Bwahahahahaha....ahem wow after nine I have my normal zing. It'll be funny if i post this and no one reads it! (no really) thanks to those who reviewed and sorry if you wanted to know what happened more manical laughter thanks mutti! review if you want! XD


	4. Bracelets

A/N: Heh me soo tired. here you go...

My Heart

Chapter 4

Kane felt her face heat up. Itachi was staring into her eyes and she was frozen. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Till we meet again." He dropped something into her open hand and dissapeared from his spot.

Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. She looked down into her open hand. In it was a woven friendship bracelet that read 'Itachi's'. She could feel her hot tears streak down her cheeks as she remembered a faded memory.

_Kane jumped through the trees to the clearing where she and Itachi usually trained. She stopped as she saw Itachi training taijutsu. _

_She was a little ashamed for watching him, for he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was sweaty. The afternoon sun made him look as if he were sparkling._

_She nearly fell off the tree when he stopped, and spoke to her._

_"How long are you going to watch me? You know I don't like to be interrupted when training." He stood facing the tree, but when he finished his sentence, he turned around and looked at her._

_"Kane."_

_She gulped, and went down to him. He said her name as a lawyer would if you're being convicted._

_Like he liked that she had been caught._

_She hesitently held out her hand. He looked in it and saw a woven friendship bracelet that read 'Kane's'. Itachi examined Kane's outstreached hands and saw on her wrist she wore one branded 'Itachi's'. _

_He raised his eyebrows at her, and she felt the heat rising in her face._

_"I thought you'd like it." She mumbled. That was't the real reason though. Itachi had been acting weird recently, and she wanted to make sure that he knew that they were friends._

_And she wanted to make a friendship bracelet for a really really long time._

_"Thanks." He said as he put it on. "But why 'Kane's' and 'Itachi's'?"_

_"So people know that we belong to each other." She said, oblivious to the meaning behind her words._

_Itachi nodded silently and adjusted it on his wrist._

_"Well, bye then." She smiled, waved, and left him alone to resume his training._

_"Wait!" He shouted after her. She whirled around and came back._

_"Yes?" She questioned._

_"You like to train with me?" He asked, blushing a little. She didn't notice however._

_"Sorry, but I have to meet Tetsuya." She replied. He gave her a questioning look. Tetsuya was their team mate. She elaborated, "He wants to talk over the battle tactics of the team." _

_"Why didn't he invite me?" Itachi asked, confused and starting to get angry._

_"He said he did, but you said no." She said looking at him strangely._

_"Well he didn't." Itachi said crossly._

_"We're meeting at the Itichiraku ramen place. When you're done, meet us there." She smiled at him and left to go meet Tetsuya._

_Itachi finished faster than ever and went to the Itichiraku ramen place. He saw Kane sitting there and next to her was Tetsuya, trying to put his arms around her. She'd shrug him off and try to talk to him about what she thought they were going to talk about. _

_Itachi felt his temper rise and went over to them. He sat next to Kane and put _his_ arm around her and looked over at Tetsuya, who's jaw was hanging._

_Itachi ignored Kane's innocent questioning look. She could be so thick sometimes._

_He glared/stared at Tetsuya. His look labled 'Touch her and DIE!'._

_Tetsuya got up and quickly excused himself, then ran away._

_Itachi turned toward the man behind the counter and ordered one shrimp ramen. _(A/N: I love that stuff-)

_Kane obsevered him eat hungrily, his arm still around her. Then she looked down at her hand and read 'Itachi's' in her mind. She looked back at him and smiled slowly._

A little after that he murdered the entire Uchiha clan, except for her and Sasuke.

She had taken off her bracelet the day after, so Sasuke wouldn't have a conniption. A day later, she and Sasuke came home to find the clan mansion open.

Itachi's stuff was gone. And a week later she discovered her bracelet gone too.

_He stole it._ She repeated in her mind. She slowly got up and went back to Konoha.

_Itachi_ That was how she spent the rest of her week.

Thinking of him.

And wearing the bracelet.

A/N: I have found the key to success. One: Make an ItachixOC story, Two: Say you might not continue it.

Well thanks to those who reveiwed. Starting with chapter 4 of Bandages I will update **_every otherday._** Thankyou mutti!

Review if you'd like.


	5. authors note

I know everyone is like yay an update its been forever! well unfortunitly this isn't an update... I would like to say I'm sorry,  
I'm currently on vaction away from my computer which has the new chapter on it... (the new chappie is almost finished..) I hope you'll forgive me,  
for the long wait but I will be going back tomarrow so you'll have a new chapter by saturday!  
Have a good day!  
Saku- 


	6. reflections

A/N: sorry I haven't been writing in a while jus didn't feel like it...

hm.. well, here's the long overdue chapter 5 of my most popular story...

chapter 5

Itachi was the focus of Kane's thoughts for the past week or so now, and it was starting to affect her.

She'd get really worked up remembering somthing on the inside, but on the outside she was crying while reading the jobs section of the newspaper.

Sasuke was still in the hospital and she'd visit him occasionally, for she had to work. (It wasn't really work. More of getting yelled at, and crying over having to get a cat from a tree.) And the fact that a certain pink haired girl would be in the only chair in the room and she didn't want to stand, so she just didn't go.

But Kane felt like she needed to go today for she hadn't in a while, and being Sasuke's foster parent-thing (dunno what to classify her) she had a responsibility to.

_Oh great, now I sound horrible. As if I'm trying to get rid of him..._ she thought to herself..

She rounded a corner to the hospital and stopped in her tracks when she saw a couple of children playing in the street.

She saw one trip and fall while the other laughed. She gasped in recognition.

_"Wahhhhhh! Itachi-chan! I gotsted hurts!", a baby Kane wailed._

_Itachi rolled his eyes and started laughing at Kane, who had tripped and scraped her knee._

_"You're fine.", he said, matter of factly._

_"But it hurtssssssss!", she complained._

_Itachi sighed even though he was smiling and went over to help her._

_"Let me look", he said, as he ripped her hand off the scrape. He gasped and looked serious._

_"Oh no!", she wailed. He then broke out into laughter again._

_"Itachi-chan ish soooooo mean to me!", she said, pouting._

_"Haha, I'm sorry." He smiled at her, and then bent and kissed her scrape._

_Kane blushed. She was unsure of the feelings reacting in her when he touched her, but she knew that it was going to effect her greatly._

_"A-arigato, Itachi-chan...", she said shyly._

_"Feel better?", he asked, smiling at her face._

Kane watched as the children disappeared as if they were ghosts. She staggered a few steps, then fainted right there in the middle of the street.

Kane woke up in the hospital. She was disoriented and her equalibrium was out of wack too.

"Ugh." She sat up and clutched her head. Her vision swam before her eyes and she was startled at the face starring into hers. "AHH!" She screamed, and reached for a weapon.

"Haha, sorry to frighten you, Miss. I was just shocked to see you up so early." The doctor said, who was exaiming her.

"Huh? How long have I been out?" Kane asked pushing away any weird instruments he thrust at her, to check her with.

"Oh about three hours or so, I'd say,when you fainted your head hit the stone wall you were next to and the doctors thought it was a concussion, or something along those lines..." He said still trying to examine her.

_Some doctor you are... _ She thought. "But I'm up, so can I go?", she asked, pushing away his medical equipment.

"If you let me examine you yes, I mean you're in the hospital for a reason!" He said exasperatedly and finally got her to comply and let him examine her.

"Done" he said, leaving her room later.

She was glad that it was, for she got poked and other such things, that make visits to the doctor bad.

She gazed out her room window and found herself starring straight across into Sasuke's room. She put some chakra in her eyes and quietly observed what was going on.

Sakura was sitting sadly starring at Sasuke's face. Her hand clutched his, as she whispered things to him.

Every minute or so she'd get teary eyed, but never shed a tear. She kept it all pent up inside... like Kane did when Itachi was in a simular situation.

_Kane sat with a watery gaze on Itachi. She scratched distractedly on a scab that she got, not even a week ago. She had gone out with Itachi, for it was the day before he left on his misson to the cloud country. They were playing at the park and it was getting late, so they decided to walk home. _

_She'd fallen and he'd kissed it to make it feel better. She was happy that he cared for her. And now he was in the hospital for he got seriously hurt on his misson._

_His team mates didn't do their job, and as a result he got into an 'irreversible' state._

_Kane felt empty looking at his seemingly sleeping form. She felt tears coming, but didn't cry._

_She gathered all her strength and chakra into her fist, got up from her chair and proceeded to punch a hole throught the ten foot thick cement wall._

_She sighed at her antics. It was the fifth wall she'd taken down this week, and the hospital was starting to catch on that it wasn't an accident._

_She quickly exited the room and left the hospital as stealthily as she could, so as not to be seen, and blamed for the wall...even thought it was her fault._

_She went to the library and barried herself in with ancient scrolls and history books, hoping that it would take her mind off Itachi._

_It only made her state of mind worse, for she soon found herself looking up antidotes for his sickness._

_But when she hit a dead end, she merely gave up and read about old ancient water and light clans. _

_Like clans with the bloodline limit, they possessd powers of elements. There are other clans such as those, but she liked those in particular._

_The water clans could manipulate and control any form of liquid that was near by. This clan was very deadly, for it possessd one attack where they separated the water molecules like an explosion, but they used it on humans. For the human body has a great deal of water in it. It was a devestating attack. But they could also do many other deathly attacks._

_The light clans however, were much more peaceful and healed instead of hurt. They were world renowned for their jutsu's, that were said to cure any ailment._

_She sighed and closed the book._

_'It would truely be helpful if someone from the light clan still existed...'. She knew very well that they didn't... but it still didn't stop her from wishing otherwise..._

_Suddenly a person rushed into the library breaking the silence (and annoying quite a few people) hysterically._

_"KANE!" The women yelled out._

_Kane's head snapped up and her eyes widened, as her mother ran over to her._

_"Kane, Itachi's taken a turn for the worst..." Kane didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence. She had already bolted out of the library._

_By the time she got there, all she saw was many bloody tubes sticking out of Itachi, and she had to cover her nose and mouth to keep out putrid odor of the room._

A/N: yeah, yeah, I know its a crappy chappy but I am really stumped right now and am not sure how to go in the direction I want to.. and I wanted to update, for I feel really bad about that I wasn't able to for a long while... I guess I deserve any meanness you give me.. well have a nice day!

Saku:)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry, sorry, been lazy, and had some writers block… here's the next chapter

Chapter 6

_The world was as if it were on pause. Kane only saw Itachi, laying on the bed, bloody and dying, everything else seemed to fade away from her vision…_

_She didn't feel her body move, or notice that she was glowing, but she felt something break inside her, something that was important._

The story goes that Kane was the one that saved Itachi, well that's what the Uchiha's believe… for she, and Itachi were both awake when everyone else awoke.

The white light that had flooded the room when Kane arrived knocked everyone out, from the sheer ferocity of its chakra. Well, that's what the doctors claimed it was anyway. The whole clan thought it was the most romantic thing ever.

Kane and Itachi, were mortified that the clan made such a big deal out of it but just acted as if it didn't phase them.

Well it did work… a little too well as it happens so that Kane got agitated at how Itachi didn't even thank her for saving his life! Course she wasn't entirely sure that she did save his life. She just woke up and was lying on Itachi's hospital bed…

_The room had been blindingly white and she just remembered willing with all her might that Itachi would open his eyes and stare at her like she was a mad women. For busting into his hospital room like she was doing. Then the light engulfed her. She awoke feeling warm she moved her body a little and noticed that there was an enormous lump of something lying next to her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Itachi's slightly perplexed eyes staring straight into hers. For a moment she thought that they were the exact same shade of tomato red when they noticed that she had her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her loosely around her middle. She jumped away from him, rolled off the bed and hit many things on her way to the floor. The racket she made woke up the other people in the room, so she jumped to her feet and proceeded to act awkward, blush and stare intently at the ground for the rest of the time she was there. She was amazed that Itachi was as cool and collected as he was about it, but after all he was Itachi. Little did she know he had been awake for a lot longer than she had._

Kane got so mad at Itachi that she snapped at dinner on New Years Eve, but the night didn't end without an interesting event…

_The Uchiha's knew how to throw a party. Well that was Kane's opinion at least. She stared wide eyed at all the decorations; food, music, and people well dressed wearing fancy adornments. She might be part of the family but she was adopted and felt like a fish out of water… even tho she had been living in the Uchiha's place for a while. It was a New Years party and that was cause to celebrate… and also Itachi was out of the hospital, but Kane was here to celebrate New Years. Or so she said._

_Dinner was being served and everyone grabbed a seat. Kane sat down and started to grab all things with in her reach. "She sure can eat!" Everyone proclaimed as they had first watched her devour her dinner, but they had gotten used to it now, and made sure to pass more food over to where she sat so she wouldn't have to ask, and spit the food she hadn't swallowed at everyone._

"_Kane, leave some for the rest of us." Kane glared at Itachi, that was the 47th mean thing he had said to her… okay well it was more of the 'playful jab' thing to say, but she was supposed to be angry at him, so it was mean. When she was younger Kane would have retaliated by exposing the contents of her mouth to him, but she was older and more mature… so she crushed his foot under the table. _

_She ignored his yelping and continued to eat. Then enormous pain shot through her foot… he had crushed hers back. She glared at him and proceeded to kick him in the shin. He kicked her back. She was in the middle of slipping her knife under the table to throw at him when their mom said "Now, now, we'll have none of that at the dinner table." She shook her finger at them too for full effect. Someone close to them chuckled and joked "What are they doing? Playing footsie?"_

_Kane was so horrified she had missed Itachi's equally mortified face. Kane's grip on the knife loosened and it fell grazing her bare foot. Her eyes teared up, and she bit her lip to keep from yelping. Sasuke who was sitting close to them let out a squelching sound and diverted everyone's attention to him by shoving a wad of his food up his nostrils. Kane took this opportunity to excuse herself from the table without anyone protesting. _

_Kane had gotten a little ways down the hall when she heard someone in the room say "Wowie! He's talented to have shoved it THAT far up." Kane sighed and turned and walked out to the garden area._

_The moon shone brightly in the sky and the water in the pond reflected it brilliantly. She sucked in the wonderful night air, full of excitement, joy, nervousness, and food! She laughed out loud thinking of all the grand Uchiha's trying to pick little Sasuke's nose. _

_A twig cracked, Kane spun around. She was greeted by a very put off Uchiha._

"_Itachi…" Kane stared at him. He glowed in the moon light. _

"_Kane" Was his smart aleck reply. Itachi was slowly bridging the gap between them. "You don't seem very happy… considering that I'm out of the hospital…" He elaborated at the 'don't flatter yourself' look she gave him "And It IS New Years Eve." _

"_Hmph!" Was Kane's reply… really lame… but she didn't know what to say._

_Itachi smirked his trademark smirk that he used when he was winning. Kane opened her mouth to retort but stopped when Itachi pushed some of her hair out of her face. It was then that she realized how close they were. Itachi was leaning close to her… really close… her eye lids felt heavy… he was really close to her now… her eyes weren't focused on his anymore, but rather his lips… so close…_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Was the shout that emanated all around them. Kane was jolted back to reality and blushed madly, she hadn't kissed him… but she ALMOST did. _

_She pushed away from him, muttered something like: happy new kiss—err--year, and took to the hills. She didn't bother to look back. Itachi was standing still and was lost in the glow of the moon._

Kane shook herself out of her reverie. She seemed to be spacing out more often than normally for some reason. Sakura had been shooed out of the room, for visiting hours were over. Kane felt saddened for her, it was too hard to watch someone you love in pain, and not be able to help.

Kane hopped off the table she was sitting on, and went out to the lobby to ask if she can be discharged.

She proceeded to walk home miserably, scuffing her feet on the ground.

She got home, and threw herself down onto her bed. She cried herself to sleep.

She awoke abruptly and hurled a kunai at the intruder who deflected it.

"Don't be that way, love." Some one said from the darkness in a cockney accent. She found her body paralyzed, and was consumed in darkness.

"Aye, we got 'er. Nah, she was easy, Itachi was right, she must of lost her thunder lon'ago." Said the cockney accented man into the night.

A/N: Ah! So who is this? A plot twist? FINALLY I CAN GET TO THE STORY! YAY! Thanks to loyal readers! And to baa-chan… --'… right well hope everyone is doin' fine, till I update next!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: lets just get to the story shall we? I don't want to get attacked.

Chapter 7

Kane awoke to a putrid smell. She cracked her eyelid open and was met by total darkness. Before she moved she tried to feel every part of body to get a better sense of her surroundings. She felt that she was on the ground, and her ankles and wrists were bound really tight. She shifted a little and found a wall with her foot. She felt something brush past her thigh and heard squeaks like a mouse. She didn't even want to consider it being a rat.

"Yeah, yeah she's down 'ere." A voice from her left said. She froze. Little slivers of light flooded in through her cell bars. She held her breath.

"Well she ain't my problem!" The same voice said. Kane's brain jolted awake when she realized it was the same voice that she heard before she passed out.

"I'll take care of her then… you moron." Said someone else, the person was calm, and seemed as if it could care less. From the deep tones of both the people they were men. Or at least the first one was. The second seemed very breathy, like he was queer.

Kane closed her eyes quickly as one of them opened her cell and walked in. The other went back out the door. There was a click and she sensed heat.

"Your not fooling me, so open your eyes." Came the breathy voice from a corner of her cell.

Kane dare not move.

"I am not patient. Nor am I civil." He had the same tone, but she felt venom in his words and opened her eyes at once.

Kane saw a gas light lamp on a wooden table. Next to the table was a black cloaked figure. From what she could see he had short hair, like the kid from the sand. Gaara, if memory serves her. But it was blond as apposed to red. His gaze scarred her. _Dang he is one freaky bishounen._ Kane thought.

"Interesting. Most hostages would want to know where they are, who took them, and all that. Yet you don't? You are aware that you're a hostage, right? I mean the dungeon cell, little light, blood, and rats might be what's at the Uchiha manor, but then again Itachi went wild there didn't he?" He was trying to get Kane angry, she could tell, mainly because it was working.

"And what kind of villain are you? …" Kane struggled for a minute trying to back up her words then pathetically came out with a "YEAH!" to top off her sentence.

There was an audible pause. "But now that you mention it… Who are you? I'm assuming you know who I am, since you mentioned the Uchiha estate." She said trying to pass off casualness.

"Some call me Sasori." The man answered back. "And the others…?" Kane asked. Sasori did not answer her.

"Where am I, Sasori?"

"A dungeon"

"So it would seem, where is the dungeon?" Kane's eyebrow twitched a little

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Kane asked a little pissed

"Then I would have to kill you" Sasori replied smoothly

"Aren't you going to anyway?" Kane asked suspiciously

"That isn't up to me."

"Who is it up to then?"

"I am not obliged to say."

"What's the point of asking you questions, if you never answer them?!?!?!" She screeched at him.

Sasori closed his eyes and sighed. "That little brother of yours ran off with Orochimaru."

Kane's breath caught in her throat. She felt her eyes water.

"You've been out for a week. Geo hit you really hard. Itachi was quite mad." Sasori said while staring at the flame of the lamp.

"…Sasuke… I wasn't there to protect him… he could die… it's all my fault…" Kane's sight wasn't focused she felt numb yet intensely cold.

"The only reason I'm telling you this, is because before he ran away, your village didn't care about your disappearance, and now they are desperately trying to find you." Kane tilted her head slightly to look at Sasori. He got up and walked around her for a moment. "This gives us, the people who took you, a very good opportunity for ransom, but no, we are going to let the ANBU find a body that they will assume is yours, and you will cease to exist in Konohagakure." Sasori bent down and took off her forehead protector.

"NO! …Why?... why…" Kane felt her helplessness press down on her like a million tons.

"Think about it. What do you have to go back to? Sasuke is gone." Sasori pressed with his pointer finger on the middle of her forehead and Kane felt her body go limp. "Now I will take you to the mastermind of this plan." Sasori lifted her up like she was a rag doll and carried her out of the cell. He had her over one of his shoulders, and even held the lamp in his other hand.

Sasori let Kane down on her feet at the end of their seemingly 20 minute walk through whatever headquarters she was in. Kane sagged a little but had regained most of her body movement by then, she didn't escape tho cause she was still bound as tightly as the spandex suit Maito Gai wears. Sasori knocked on the door and a voice from inside said "Come in" Sasori pushed Kane into the room, causing her to kiss the floor.

She heard snickers, then pressure on her head as if someone stomped their foot on it. Her nose was squashed and her cheek bone hurt. She tried to give the person a death glare but due to her current position she could only manage a deathly eye twitch.

"Let's get this interrogation going! Shall we?" said the person above her, slapping their hands together and rubbing them in eager anticipation. Her eye's widened with realization, that this person had the same accent as the one that hit her! His name was—

"Geo" drawled Sasori "kindly remove your foot from her head so as to enable her, the ability to speak." Geo glared at Sasori, but obliged his request. Sasori helped Kane up, and held her to him but kept his vice like grip on her arm.

"Why do we need dis chick in the first place?"

"Quiet Geo."

"Why should I listen to you, sand brat!!"

"Your voice makes my ears bleed" Kane starred at Sasori's emotionless face as he insulted Geo, while Geo looked like he was trying to figure out how many ways there were to castrate Sasori.  
"Quite the both of you." Kane's neck snapped as she turned it quickly to look at who just spoke. The person was stil in the darkness but she could tell by the way that Sasori and Geo flinched that this person was in charge.

"What do you want with me?!" Se screamed at the person. SHe felt Sasori's grip on her arm tighten, but she didn't care.

He was silent. "ANSWER ME!"

"Itachi... I thought you said she was more civil."

Kane felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Itachi was here. She kept her head low, and waited for Itachi to say something so she could look at him, but he didn't. Instead the meeting or whatever went on to talk about her use in the overthrow of Konoha.

"According to Tsukino, Sasuke has run off to join Orochimaru. There was a team comprised of four genins and lead by a chuunin however they are the same age, but Tsunade has confidence in them so they will do a good job. Orochimaru has sent his main four bodyguards and no doubt he will also send Kimimaro. Even tho the Konhoha brats are children we shall not underestemate them, for Tsunade trusts them."

Sasori gently ripped Kane out of Geo's grasp (well gentle to her but not to Geo) and turned to the leader. "Shall I put her back in her cell?" Kane looked at Sasori, he had his deadpan face on, but she swore she heard a bit of sympathy in his voice.

Apparently so did the leader, "Sasori, you shall address me honorably." That was all the response Sasori was going to get. "Itachi, I want you to take her, she will be more docille with you, keep her a secret and keep her save. Now leave."

Kane heard many poofs, apparently they were all just clones. But Sasori was really he stood next to her until there was another poof and a dark cloked figured appeared next to her. She glanced at Sasori while he dissapeared, then felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, and everything went dark again.

A/N: ok so that was chapter 7 after... what? 6 months? eh dunno well if I still have readers, reveiw... but be nice, I don't care if you think this is tripe, if you do then why are you readin it?

thanks to loyal fans!!

Saku


End file.
